TRANS-ported to Hogwarts
by MusiKuro
Summary: Muggleborn John Smith was born as Jane Smith. Struggling with coming out as male to his family is hard enough without falling in love with some dumb werewolf! [Remus/OC] The title is pretty much meaningless, but my friend made a pun and I liked it. (Get it cause he's transgender haha I'm not funny)
1. Chapter 1

On this specific night of September 1st, a first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was found writing a letter to his best muggle friend. His chocolate brown hair almost looked like one of the owls in the Owlery, and his letter read as follows:

"Dear Becky,

I hope you didn't kill this owl or something (it's not mine), sorry that my fancy new boarding school doesn't have a proper post system. Or address. Don't worry about that part, the owl knows what it's doing. You just have to attach the letter to it's leg and tell it where to go. Anyways, how are things back home? I'm not sure how much I really like this place, to be honest. The dorms are divided by gender (obviously) but I don't exactly have a 'spot' in the boys dorms. Even if I _wanted _a spot in the girl's dorms (which I definitely do not), I wouldn't even be able to get into them. I suppose I'll just sleep in the common room.

I already miss you. It's weird not being able to turn to the side and be able to tell you whatever is on my mind. I'm definitely coming home for the holidays, so I'll see you then! You're the best best friend a best friend could possibly ask for, even if you _are _a year younger than me. Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine. I've already found another spunky redhead to replace you with. Joking, haha. That was a joke. You always told me I was bad at those. It's the thought that counts?

It's getting really late; definitely past curfew and I think my watch is reading at around 10:40? I'll end the letter here even though there's so much left to tell you. I'll write you a new letter in the morning when I wake up, don't worry.

Your best of all best friends,

John Smith"

After John sent the letter, he headed to the common room of the house he had been sorted to by a magical talking hat. Oh, how he wished he could tell Becky everything. It's a shame he has to keep everything a secret from her now. He could remember how they shared all of their secrets before he got his letter. Sleep came easily to him as he nestled down in one of the comfortable couches by the fire, and he dreamed of the magical events that had transpired just earlier that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- WOAH, it's been a while, huh? I thought of this thing while I was away for like 10 years being Homestuck trash and playing Fire Emblem like my life depended on it. SO YEAH get ready for some gay fic, Remus/OC, aw yiss. God damn, I haven't written anything in like forever jeez, is this any good?**

**It's just gonna start off with a bunch of flashbacks to get you caught up to speed *siiiighs* sorry about that. I kinda started it at a funny place on the totally linear timeline.**


	2. Chapter 2

The muggleborn John Smith was standing between platforms Nine and Ten at King's Cross Station. Green eyes scanned his ticket in confusion as he wished his best friend, Becky, could be beside him. His lips curled into a smile as he thought of her. Her bob of bright red hair always made her easy to spot in a crowd and her friendly blue eyes could coax a smile out of just about anyone, no matter how grumpy and antisocial. In fact, she would probably run straight into the wall to find Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Maybe he should try that, just… without the running. He walks at a casual pace, pushing his trunk in front of him. A completely different atmosphere hit his senses as he stepped through the wall and, looking up, he saw the most beautiful red steam engine. He could hardly wait to tell Becky; she always _was _fond of trains, and The Hogwarts Express certainly takes the cake.

Unfortunately, it looks like he got here a little later than he would have preferred, so didn't have much time to admire the train. He had no trouble boarding the train, but finding a seat was a problem. Most of the compartments were full, but eventually he found one with only three people in it.

One was a redhead with bright, emerald eyes that shone like gemstones. Her conversation partner wore black robes to match his hair and eyes. The third person sat on the other side of the compartment from them, looking out the window. His dusty brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and strands of grey hair were visible. The redhead smiled as John walked in.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans!" She elbowed her friend lightly, prompting him to introduce himself.

"... Severus Snape." He sounded a little irritated that this new boy had stolen Lily's attention as soon as he entered.

"I'm John Smith. Nice to meet you, Evans, Snape." He responded politely, ignoring the slight glare from the black haired companion.

"Oh, you can call me Lily. I'm sure we'll be great friends, and Sev surely won't mind if you call him Sev." Severus's face did not seem in agreement with that statement, so John decided he wouldn't call him by the nickname.

"Alright then." John said as he sat down by the unnamed brunet. "What's your name?" He received no response.

"We think he's sleeping," Lily informed him. "He was like that when we came in."

"That's a shame. I was hoping to meet him."

Lily nodded in agreement as Severus gave a noncommittal shrug. A comfortable silence filled the compartment and John noticed Severus's constant glances in Lily's direction. Minutes passed and Lily returned to her previous conversation with Severus, something about houses. It sounded complicated, and John wasn't paying much attention to them. His gaze was focussed on the nameless boy. He wondered what he was like?

"What about you, John?"

"What about me?"

"She's asking you what house you want to be in. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Prompted Severus.

"I… don't really know anything about houses to be honest." John admitted, scratching the back of his head. He was sure that "Hogwarts: A History" book had it in there somewhere, but god, that book is just _so _boring. Severus gave him an odd look for not knowing and Lily launched into an explanation.

"Well… I suppose I don't really care where I end up. Hufflepuff sounds kind of nice."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, house of the brave!"

"Slytherin." Severus said almost lazily, after Lily finished posing like a hero.

"I think I belong in Ravenclaw." The sleeping boy had awakened. He wasn't looking at any of them in particular, but he had turned around and they could all see his pale, scarred face. His golden eyes stood out, freckled with small flecks of chocolate brown. John was the first to speak after the silence that followed.

"Ravenclaw sounds nice. I hope you don't mind me asking for your name?"

"Remus Lupin." He glanced at them. "You?"

The three of them introduced themselves and the newly named Remus nodded slightly before returning his gaze to the window. A book lay closed in his lap, seemingly forgotten. The sun was setting outside, the warm hues of pink and gold landing almost perfectly on the brunet. Despite his tattered robes and tired expression, John would dare to say Remus looked beautiful. In this lighting at least. If he was an artist, he would likely attempt to paint this moment.

"Stop staring at me." John blushed and looked down. He hadn't realized he'd been that obvious.

"Sorry." He paused as he searched for something to say. Lily and Severus had begun speaking of potions and Remus was still looking out the window. "What book is that?"

Remus showed him the book cover (something about lycanthropy) and didn't talk for the rest of the train ride. Soon it got dark and an older classmate came to tell them to change into their robes. Remus and Severus had already changed, and Lily stood up at that point.

"I'm going to go find the bathroom."

"Oh, I'll go with you." John stated, also standing up.

"Why not just change in here? You _are _a _boy, _aren't you?" Severus questioned.

"... I'm shy." John said nothing else to support the obvious lie as he and Lily left the compartment. Severus decided he definitely wouldn't be a very good Slytherin.

"You must be really shy if you can't change in front of them."

"Oh, I'm not really shy. I just didn't wanted to change in front of them."

"Oh?" Lily was curious, obviously.

"Hmm," John searched for a way to answer her. "You'll see at the sorting cereony." He decided not to elaborate and they went their separate ways to the bathrooms.

As they walked back to the compartment, they talked about the sorting ceremony.

"How do you think we get sorted? Sev said we have to fight a _dragon_." A laugh escaped John's lips.

"I think he was probably joking, but what do I know? I'm just a muggleborn." John suddenly wondered if Severus was even capable of joking.

"Oh, so am I," She giggled. "That's why I believed him. I've been worried the whole train ride, but now I feel a bit silly. Do you think it'd be fun to fight a dragon?"

"For some people, maybe."

They got back to the compartment to find Severus and Remus reading Potions and DADA books, respectively. The remainder of the train ride had them reading as Lily and John shared humorous stories from their lives. When the train arrived at the station, they disembarked and heard a loud, friendly voice calling out for "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The voice belonged to a mountain of a man. John wondered if he was a giant? The crowd of other first years separated them from Remus, but only John seemed to care. The three left in the group got in a small boat, teeth chattering. September air is nowhere near as warm as the interior of the Hogwarts Express.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Called out the large man, taking an entire boat to himself. John supposed he counted as four people.

Nobody else got in their boat, and John vaguely wondered where Remus ended up being. The thought left his mind immediately as the boats began moving on their own. Him and Lily seemed entranced by this, and the hint of a smile appeared on Severus's face at Lily's excitement. He seemed unsurprised by the boats moving. Hr probably isn't a muggleborn, John thought.

But the boats moving was nothing compared to their first glimpse of the great castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So this is a helluva lot longer than the first chapter haha. Next is gonna be sorting and possibly a flashback within a flashback. I don't know how long this is going to be hu**

**ALSO, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Does anyone have suggestions for the title?**

**I am AWFUL at titles . **


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts castle certainly was a sight to behold. Lights twinkled from nearly every window, reflecting onto the smooth glassy lake below. The deep cobalt sky was dotted with stars scattered in the most nonsensically organized manner that could only be brought about by mother nature herself. Tall spires seemed to ascend to the heavens above, if one believed in such things. The moon was nearly full that night, and its soft yellow glow accented the rooftops, completing the magical fairytale look the Four Founders were surely aiming for. Collective gasps sounded from every boat;even Hagrid's. It was in precise moments like these that the barriers separating purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, and everyone in between seemed to dissolve as they all reveled in the absolutely breathtaking beauty that was and still is, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Soon, the plethora of first years (plus Hagrid) arrived at the great castle, to be greeted by a stern looking woman. Her greying hair was tied up in a tight bun, but despite her strict appearance, it was easy to see that beneath that layer she cared for all of her students as a mother would their own child. She greeted them with a speech that she didn't seem to put much thought into; implying that she repeated this very speech every year. Minerva McGonagall (as she had introduced herself as) led them into the Great Hall.

This room was impressive by every standard, due to both the large size and ceiling. Said ceiling emulated the clear night sky so perfectly that it was hard to believe said ceiling was even there. John was positive that the ceiling (as well as the floating candles) were enchanted by magic. After all, this is Hogwarts.

By the time the woman had placed the old ratty hat on that unimpressive stool, John would have been surprised if it hadn't burst into song. It did just that, and as he listened to it sing of the four houses and their defining traits, John couldn't help but think that for a hat, it had quite a nice singing voice. He then found himself lost in thought until he realized the hat was calling names.

He distantly recalled an "Aconai, Caldon" being sorted into Ravenclaw and sitting at the table second to the left with colours of blue and bronze. Those are pretty colours. John stopped for a moment and wondered if this Caldon person's name was completely made up. It probably was.

A boy with black hair and grey eyes was called up by the name of "Black, Sirius" and John couldn't help but think he was kind of cute. Everyone was kind of cute at Hogwarts. That's sort of unfair, he thought to himself as he compared himself to them. He broke out of his thoughts as the hat bellowed:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And the red and gold clad table on the far left erupted into applause. The table second to the right looked appalled that Sirius Black got sorted into Gryffindor. John wondered what the big deal was? The green ones (as he so affectionately dubbed them) quickly masked their shock with harsh glares, but young Mr. Black didn't seem to give a crap as he put the hat down and strutted off to join his new house.

John quickly realized the sorting was going in order of last name, and zoned out until a certain "Evans, Lily" was called up to the hat. He tapped the redhead's shoulder and gave her what he hoped to be a comforting smile. Her nervous face relaxed a bit and she walked up to the hat. John noticed Severus's eyes trailing after her, as well as a second pair belonging to a messy head of black hair. It didn't take very long for the hat to shout out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And Lily Evans took the hat off, beaming at Severus and John, though the former didn't look too happy. He tried to put a smile on for her sake, but John could tell Severus didn't think they'd be in the same house. The redhead skipped off towards Gryffindor table, and the eyes of the messy haired boy trailed after her. Gryffindor house seems to be attracting all of the fun people. John racked his brain for any other names he cares about, and recalled the boy from the train. Lupin, was it?

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall called, and the boy with the shabby robes walked to the stool as quickly as he dared. The warm glow of the candles made him look delectable. Another case of extremely attractive people at Hogwarts. In completely different ways of course. The hat seemed to be debating for a long time, and John got a little nervous. What if you don't fit in a house? Though Remus seemed pretty sure he would be a Ravenclaw. The hat finally sorted him into Gryffindor, and John's wish to be in Gryffindor was even stronger.

The messy haired boy (named James Potter) and a mousy looking boy (Peter Pettigrew) were the only other names he caught in between his increasingly nervous thoughts. They were both sorted into Gryffindor, and John knew they were nearing his name. He wondered if he would be put in the house he wants? He had previously thought he was fond of Hufflepuff, but now as his friend was sorted into the house of the lion, he couldn't help but want to be with someone he knew. John was also nervous about something else, and soon, his name was called, ringing through the Great Hall in the most dreadful manner he could think of.

"Smith, Jane!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Y'know, fanfiction REALLY didn't want me to post this chapter for some reason. I worked my way around it though haha, I'm not even sure what was wrong. I dunno when I'll be able to post again so umm, sorry I'm inconsistent with updating times...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane Smith. Please come to be sorted." McGonagall repeated. John could feel Lily's eyes on him as she realized what he meant on the train. Severus was also staring at him. He didn't move.

"Ms. Smith, if you wou-" She began.

"Mister." John stated, not budging. He would not move until he was called by the proper name.

"Pardon?"

"My name is John Smith." He said, making an effort to make his voice deeper. The Great Hall began whispering. Here was a first year, correcting Professor McGonagall herself.

"Ms. Smith, the list says-"

"The list is wrong." There was a pause, and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Smith, John!"

John broke away from the crowd and made his way up to the hat. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was the uninterested face of Remus Lupin. Soon, a voice was speaking in his head. It was the hat, and John couldn't say he was surprised.

'Ahh, well you're a brave young man now, aren't you, Mr. Smith?'

'You think so?' John was pleased that the hat recognized his gender. If a hat could chuckle, chuckle it did. 'I don't think I am really. I'd never be able to fight, say, a dragon.'

'Bravery comes in many forms, young man.'

'If you say so. I would love to be in Gryffindor with my friend.'

'Ahh, very loyal too. Though I can see you wouldn't make a very good Hufflepuff. You're not exactly the most patient fellow.' John nodded slightly, already kind of wishing he could go eat. 'Well than, better be...'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

John breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned as Gryffindor table erupted into applause. The red hair of Lily Evans was easy to spot as she clapped the loudest. He almost forgot to take the hat off in his rush to sit by her. Severus was probably glaring at him from across the hall, but he didn't care in the slightest.

"Oh, I was so worried you wouldn't get into Gryffindor!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged him. The Potter guy frowned slightly and John quickly realized that Lily was quite popular already. John put it at the back of his mind and laughed a little, patting her back.

"Oh, me too! I'm glad I didn't get Hufflepuff." Lily nodded, and quickly shushed him.

"It's Sev's turn."

They watched as he was sorted into Slytherin and Lily look more than a little sad that her friend would not be joining them. She clapped quietly and Severus slouched over to the green table. John decided to comfort her.

"Hey, at least he got in the house he wanted. He didn't seem like much of a Gryffindor anyways." Lily cheered up at that.

"You're right, though I heard Gryffindor and Slytherin are rival houses."

"I can imagine that would make things difficult, but whatever. Let's just see what happens."

"Yes, let's." She smiled, then turned to Remus, who was sitting nearby. "How about you, Lupin? I thought you were expecting Ravenclaw?" The brunette looked a little startled that someone was talking to him and looked up from his plate that was nearly entirely piled with meat.

"Oh. Yeah... I guess I'm glad I'm not, now that I think of it." He answered a little quietly before going back to his plate.

John blinked. When had the Headmaster stood up? He appeared to be sitting back down, as if he just gave a speech. Weird. And when had the food appeared on the table? Goodness, getting used to this magic business is going to be difficult. He smiled as he began picking food to eat, chatting with Lily. Black and Potter seemed to have made quick friends with each other, joking around. Pettigrew was trying to get a word in ever so often, and Remus was ignoring them. Remus was ignoring everything except his food actually. Maybe he's shy? John decided to try and talk to him later.

Soon, Headmaster Dumbledore was dismissing them and the prefects began guiding the first years to their common rooms. John and Lily looked around in wonder, taking in the sights of the talking paintings and moving stairs among others. It seemed all too soon that they arrived at the Pink Lady's painting, entered Gryffindor tower and were told where the dorms were. John made his way up to the boys dorms, feeling slightly nervous and not noticing the encouraging smile Lily had been giving him. Black, Pettigrew, Potter, and Remus were the only other first year boys besides himself, yet it was clear to see that there were only four beds. Black took notice.

"Oi, where's your bed?"

"I don't know. Maybe they thought I was a girl." John shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean they called you Jane at the sorting. What's that all about?"

"I... I don't really want to talk about it." He made an effort to look uncomfortable because he was honestly not in the mood to explain himself.

"Well, if you don't have a bed you better bunk with one of us!" Black declared, looking proud that he thought of a solution. The curtains around Remus's bed closed quickly after he said that. John looked in that direction, trying to keep his blush down.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come off it, we're all men here after all." Potter stated, flopping onto his own bed.

"N-no, really. I'll just sleep down in the common room." He smiled and rushed downstairs before they could get another word in; he really didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh, John! I was wondering if you were going to come down." Lily was sitting on the couch by the fire, sending him a warm smile.

"And why's that?" He smiled back, glad that she was still using his preferred name. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there seems to be an extra bed in the girl's dorm. Along with a trunk with the nametag of John Smith. I think it's safe to say that belongs to you." John blushed a little, feeling as if that was a silly question.

"Do you know where the owlery is?" He asked after a moment. She shook her head.

"Sorry." She stood up. "I opened your trunk and brought down some pajamas for you." She handed them to him before hugging him. "Good night, John."

"Night, Lily." He hugged back and smiled, waiting for her to go upstairs before changing into the soft, chicken patterned pajamas. Checking his watch read 9:28 and he set off to find the owlery, occasionally stopping to ask a painting for directions if they happened to be awake.

Hogwarts isn't too hard to navigate after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Fanfiction is cooperating with me now? That's nice haha**

**And I imagine his pajamas just kinda being patterned with eggs, baby chicks, chickens, and rooster and it's super cute**

**We have caught up with chapter one! Finally!**


End file.
